fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone (Fable)
Bowerstone is the largest town in Albion in the Fable era. Over the subsequent 500 years, the town expands dramatically and reappears as Albion's capital city in Fable II, Fable III and Tales of Albion. History Bowerstone was originally a wooden township, that was constructed by the poorer classes, during the dying days of the Old Kingdom. Following the kingdom's demise, Bowerstone began to have proper buildings built around the slums, but also began a long history of thuggery, killing, gangs, and wars, particularly during Albion's early anarchist era. One well known war in Bowerstone's history took place when an evil wizard opened up a portal to destroy the city. The great Guild mage Solcius stopped him using a sword known as Avo's Tear. It was most likely the first surviving village to be expanded into a town after the Old Kingdom fell. This was partly due to the security from Nostro's guild, who had reduced crime there considerably, two centuries later. Magdalena was one of Bowerstone's earliest rulers, and Elvira Grey, mayor of Bowerstone during the Hero of Oakvale's time, was a direct descendant of Magdalena. Jack of Blades' minions also attacked this town during the events of Fable, including the whole world, this can be seen if you use the spade glitch to get out of Orchard Farm, then you'll see the town being attacked, including Lookout Point. General Bowerstone is the largest town in Albion, just north of where the Heroes' Guild is. It is one of the safest places in Albion as it is surrounded by a large wall and is protected by many guards. The town is ruled over by a Mayor, Lady Elvira Grey. Weapons are not allowed, being temporarily confiscated by the guards upon entry by any method. The town is divided into two sections; a northern section, which is the more prosperous of the two, and a southern slum. Citizens of the south are not allowed to enter the northern section without permission of a resident of the north. It is Albion's economic centre. Economy Bowerstone relies heavily on trading with Oakvale and Orchard Farm. Most of the goods came in through Bowerstone Quay. Government Bowerstone is ruled over by a Mayor who lives in Bowerstone Manor in Bowerstone North. The town has a Sheriff who leads the Albion Guards. Bowerstone South The lower class part of Bowerstone where the large majority of people in Bowerstone live. Most of the shops are in this section including the only school in Albion. Bowerstone North North is the more prosperous part of Bowerstone. This is the place where the more affluent residences live. Lady Grey resides in the Bowerstone Manor, which also lies here. In the shop you can buy the Solus Greatsword - this is the only place where it can be purchased. The town's temporary prison cell is also here, but it is unknown if the guards have their office here. Bowerstone Quay This is the harbour of Bowerstone. As noted on the Map screen of Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is used primarily for commerce with Oakvale, by sailing down the river and out the delta. The Quay is also the place where the local fist fighters gang resides. A witch who makes potions also lives in a hut there. The witch only appears in Fable: The Lost Chapters to ask about The Sick Child quest. Bowerstone Jail Outside the northern city walls, this lone prison cell, along with the one on the other side of the wall in Bowerstone North, comprises Bowerstone's jail. Future Bowerstone Fable II Five hundred years later, Bowerstone expanded even more, into a city. Although still protected by the guards and walls, Bowerstone consisted of Bowerstone Market, Bowerstone Old Town, Bowerstone Cemetery, and Fairfax Gardens. Weapons were allowed to be carried by their owners. Fable III Fifty years after the events of Fable II, much has changed, including even further expansion. What was once a colourful, thriving, quaint city, Bowerstone has now become a bustling capital of industry. No longer dependent on most manual labour, metal chasms have replaced most of the jobs and economic systems that were once visible. The area is now divided into six regions, comprising the five city districts of Bowerstone Castle, Bowerstone Industrial, Bowerstone Market, Bowerstone Old Quarter and Understone, and the neighbouring suburb of Millfields. Category:Fable Towns